


Say It Out Loud (Actually, I Don't Care)

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jack and brendon are only mentioned, kissing oooo, poorly written fluff, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Alex are too cute to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Out Loud (Actually, I Don't Care)

Alex would have laughed right in the face of someone if they told him that Ryan Ross liked him. Would have, but now it didn't seem so unusual. It felt like home being with Ryan and having his twig like hand rested on his own as he vividly recounted a story complete with hand gestures. 

Before the whole relationship thing Ryan had been hard to read his, tone of voice never giving anything away. It stayed like that for the beginning of the relationship because of Ryan's trust issues. But now he could empathize with him and cry over The Lion King or something. It was a blessing and a curse.

*******

Ryan needed to get off of Alex right now. He had spent the night with his boyfriend of ten months because they had an "adult sleepover" but now they had school to look forward to. Alex nudged Ryan gently just to test how asleep he was, however he just stayed still with only his nose twitching. Alex had to admit it was pretty cute and he could have spent the while day just pushing him gently to get a reaction out of him, but they had school. After a full three minutes of small poking's Alex had enough, so he got up out of the bed and not so gently pushed Ryan off the bed which sent him rolling off.

"Wha tha fuu?" Ryan mumbled, still not completely awake yet.

"That was my way of waking you up" Alex mumbled affectionately. He crouched down to the floor where Ryan still lay just staring up at him and gave him a little ghost of a kiss on the cheek. "Now get your bony ass off the floor, it can't be comfortable sitting on the ground with it"

*****

They were in the middle of one of their most definitely necessary make out sessions, with Ryan's hands hooked loosely around Alex' neck and the latter's hands around Ryan's waist. Ryan should be thanking Brendon for interrupting them before they ended up exchanging blowjobs in the library but he doesn't because blowjobs are good but blowjobs from Alex are even better. 

"The cafeteria are giving out free cookies!!! It's a great day to be- ewwwwwww" Brendon exclaimed at the sight of Alex and Ryan swapping spit. As soon as he saw them he ran out and they broke off their kissing to instead look guilty about being caught. 

After Brendon had left Jack walked in and only spoke the words "Stay safe" before walking out. They glanced guiltily at each other before Alex smirked. This happened daily.

******

Ryan got inspiration at the weirdest of times, sometimes it was at dawn, sometimes it was when he was eating, sometimes it was when he was in the shower. Today happened to be just as he was falling asleep. Alex wanted Ryan back, he hated being in bed without him to warm him up but he just left him to work his genius and write something extraordinary. Even if it meant leaving his cuddle mate alone (Alex was lame okay).

*******

They loved teasing each other, calling Ryan a hipster Ryan saying Alex was skinnier than he was, but sometimes they took it to far. Today was one of those days, Alex just had to take it too far and Ryan just had to overreact like the diva he was.

"I'm sorry" Alex started

"sorry doesn't get rid of what you said" Ryan replied with his arms crossed.

"stop being a diva for just one second and listen to me" Alex was starting to get aggravated.

"is that how you're gonna win me over?" Ryan said trying hard not to let a smile slip onto his otherwise monotone face.

"i love you and just to let you know i don't think your hair is stupid" 

"hmmm I'm listening"

"you have better hair than anyone else, your hair makes girls instantly wet, it makes mothers cry, it makes babies happen" Alex finished with a hesitant look on his face.

"i love you too you dork" Ryan squealed running over to jump into Alex's open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head, so i wrote it. Really short but oh well.


End file.
